Of Popcorn & Beer
by CrazyNSpecial
Summary: A night of Popcorn and beer won't lead to much right? Javajunkie. LL


**Crazy N' Special is a joint account.**

**Kylie1403 and LoVeLuKe got bored one fateful night and created this, and by this I mean the story and the account, and a community on livejournal (yes we were _that_ bored)**

**Today we bring you…**

**Of Popcorn And Beer**

**Enjoy and beware of the rating**

Luke wondered into the house a little slouched over, the Diner had been very busy and he was tired and only wanted to relax with Lorelai.

"Luke, is that you?" Lorelai's voice came from upstairs.

"Yeah" Luke answered before plopping down on the couch.

"I left a couple movies on the table, pick one please"

"MmHmm" Luke's head, which had been resting on the back of the couch, turned to look over at the coffee table where three movies rested. '_A Weekend At Bernie's_', '_The Matrix_', and '_Striptease_'. "Nice selection"

"I thought so" Lorelai said coming downstairs, Luke smirked when he saw her; she was wearing a small skirt made from a towel like material, a white t-shirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and her glasses. "Stop mocking, my contacts were bugging me"

"Sure, you're not wearing a bra" Luke said still smiling, his head fell back onto the couch but this time it was sideways trying to get a glance at Lorelai's skirt as she walked over to the kitchen.

"No, I'm not, girls are free tonight. Anyways, hopefully you picked the movie I wanted to watch" she said walking back to the couch with two beers in hand. Luke raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "I didn't want to come off as a little weird so I put two other movies beside '_Striptease_' hoping you, being a man and all, would pick '_Striptease_'"

"I haven't decided yet" Luke admitted before taking a swing of his beer.

"Well, think about it while I go make some popcorn" she smiled, placed her beer on the coffee table, and skipped off to the kitchen; Luke really enjoying the skipping part because of the way her skirt moved.

Luke sat there, beer in one hand resting atop his thigh, listening to Lorelai move around the kitchen. _Huh, do we watch a dead dude, a weird dude, or some girls dancing around? _Luke wondered while he slouched more into the couch. He took another swing of him beer and rested his other forearm on his thigh; making his hand land close to his zipper.

"You didn't go to the Inn wearing that, did you?" Luke asked while his thumb absentmindedly stroked up and down right next to his zipper.

"No, although the look in Michel's face would've been worth it" the sound of plastic being torn off of the popcorn package was heard. "I came home a little while ago and took a shower" Lorelai added; Luke sighed, eyes closed, and thumb still moving.

"Is it new?" Luke asked rearranging himself a little just like baseball players do.

"No, I found it under my bed when I was looking for my shoes, I forgot I even had it" Lorelai answered and the microwave's door opened and closed.

"How much stuff do you have down there?" Luke slipped his hand into his jeans from the hem.

"Don't know, it's like the Bermuda's triangle" Lorelai said and Luke snorted. "Did you pick a movie?" Lorelai asked after a couple seconds.

"Umm…" Luke's eyes snapped opened and he yanked his hand back not believing what he had been doing. "Could you… come here a moment?"

"Hold on, only a minute and 32 seconds…31…30…29…"

"Lorelai…" Luke groaned knowing she'd do that until the popcorn was done, she giggled.

"Yeah?" her head popped from the kitchen's door.

"Could you come closer please" Luke asked chuckling.

"But… the popcorn" she whined like a little girl and stomped her foot before walking closer and standing next to the couch's armrest.

"Closer please" Lorelai rolled her eyes dramatically and walked right in front of Luke, standing between his legs.

"Is this close enough?" she teased.

"For now" Luke said with a smirk.

"You're playful" Lorelai smiled when Luke's hand rested on her hips. He turned his head up and Lorelai leaned down to give him a kiss. "Hi" Lorelai whispered when she pulled back. Luke smirked and pulled at her hips making her tumbled forwards and on him.

"Hi" Luke chuckled at her shriek. Lorelai was giggling while she readjusted herself to straddle him more comfortably. Once settled Luke didn't give her time to say anything, he kissed her. They kept kissing for a few seconds before the microwave beeped.

"Popcorn!" Lorelai said happily she jumped off of Luke and ran to the kitchen.

"Could you get me another beer please?" Luke asked placing his empty bottle on the table.

"Here you go, lazy ass" she handed him the beer before plopping next to him on the couch. "Now go put the movie in" she patted his thigh.

"I don't wanna see a movie tonight" Luke said opening his beer and tossing the cap onto the table.

"What, why?" she pouted, Luke shrugged.

"Not in the mood"

"I know what you're in the mood for, but I just got popcorn so you'll have to wait" Lorelai told him with a smile; Luke chuckled. "Here, hold this" she passed the bowl to him and them proceeded to lie on the couch with her head on his left thigh.

"Comfy?" Luke asked amused.

"Almost" she took the bowl from him and placed it on her stomach. "There, much better" Luke smirked and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "How was your day?" she asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Long…" Luke began rubbing her bare thigh with his hand. "…busy… tiring, that's why Caesar is opening tomorrow. Kirk had all his three meals there today" Luke said and blew out a breath.

"I thought Lulu would keep him entertained"

"She works"

"So does Kirk" Lorelai pointed out sticking a few pieces of popcorn into Luke's mouth.

"Yeah, but just like sometimes all the planets align, sometimes all his jobs give him the same day off so he's left with nothing more but to bug the living hell out of me" while his left hand caressed her inner thigh, his right stroke over his denim crotch. "Could we not talk about Kirk?" he sighed.

"Sure, you're the one who brought him up anyways" she fed him more popcorn.

"I'll never make that mistake again don't worry"

"Hey babe? I know your hands are busy but… could you hand me my beer?" Lorelai asked with the puppy eyes and Luke had to chuckle. Lorelai giggled when she saw his little predicament. "Don't know which hand to use, huh?" she teased.

"Something like that" Luke admitted.

"Well, considering that the one on my leg is skin to skin contact… I'd say use your other hand"

"Uhuh" Luke said but didn't move.

"But, considering you're a guy and guys only care about themselves…" she wiggled her eyebrows. "You can use the hand on my leg"

"Uhuh" he still didn't move.

"Or I could just get up and grab the beer myself" she offered. "Although that would take my leg away from your hand" she added, Luke sighed and used his right hand, the crotch one, to pass Lorelai her beer. "Good choice" she said after a swing.

A couple minutes later another predicament had popped up, they had both ran out of beer. After some 'discussion' Lorelai had sent Luke to the kitchen to get more. By the time Luke walked back into the living room Lorelai had switched positions… she was on lying on the couch, her head on the armrest furthest from the kitchen, popcorn bowl empty.

"So now I sit on the floor?" Luke asked frowning. "Or on the coffee table?" he stood hovering over her.

"Neither. You'll put the beers right here on the floor next to the couch…" Luke placed them there. "Good, now kneel there" she pointed to the small cushion space between her legs, a little under her knees. Luke gave her a weird look but, nevertheless, did as told.

"This isn't very comfortable for me" Luke grumbled. "Plus the beer is very far away" he indicated by stretching his arm in the direction where the beers were.

"I wasn't done yet" Lorelai gave him a pointed look.

"Oh… sorry"

"Now, put your hand's here" Lorelai motioned to either side of her waist.

"Kinky" Luke teased and Lorelai smiled.

"And now, carefully, lower yourself" Lorelai grinded, Luke smirked and let himself fall on top of her, not his full weight though. "Luke! I said carefully!" she was giggling.

"Oops, I think I missed that part" he teased getting more comfortable.

"Tsk!" she took his cap off and placed it on the floor next to the beers, she began playing with his hair; Luke's head was nesting sideways on Lorelai's breasts.

"Now _this _is very comfortable for me" Luke said with a sigh. "Are you ok?"

"MmHmm" Lorelai mumbled, when Luke talked he sent vibrations through all her body.

"Just…" Luke shifted his left arm under the curve of her back. "…there, much better" he sighed.

"Your arm is gonna die"

"No it won't" Luke assured her, he brought his right hand up and began playing with her left breast, Lorelai giggled.

"Hey…" Lorelai tugged at his hair. "… I just found a flaw in this plan"

"Really? Because to me it's flawless" Luke said and move his head to kiss her other breast over her t-shirt, Lorelai sighed.

"I can't grab my beer" Lorelai whispered.

"I can help with that, we don't need to move" Luke said, his right hand abandoned her breast and went seeking for the beers. "Here we go…" Luke said when he finally grabbed her bottle and brought it up to her lips, she wrapped them around it and he tilted the bottle a little; Lorelai pulled back a few sips later.

"Refreshing" she said with a smile; Luke had a weird smirk. "Luke?"

Luke lifted his head a little bit to get a better view, he brought the bottle down to her chest and tilted it a little bit over the center ofher left breast, the one he had been playing with, right over where her nipple was. "Luke!" the cold made her shriek.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Think of it as a wet t-shirt contest, only this one cuts to the point" Luke said before placing his mouth over her, now, puckered-beer-tasting-shirt-covered nipple, causing her to moan. "Tasty" Luke mumbled.

"Me or the beer?" Lorelai asked giggling while playing with his hair.

"Both?" Luke took a couple seconds to answer and got smacked on the head once he did answer.

"Try again"

"You…" Luke said lifting his head. "You are _very _tasty" he said in a low voice before moving up to kiss her.

"Good answer" Lorelai mumbled against his mouth. A few seconds later Lorelai began giggling; Luke had this tendency of repeatedly brushing, ever so softly, the tip of his tongue over the roof of her mouth. Lorelai pulled back with a big smile and looked down at him.

"More beer?" Luke asked showing her the bottle, she nodded and he helped her drink it. After he placed the bottle back down next to the other one and resumed his previous position, lying down on top of her. Only this time his right hand, instead of heading for her beer-ed breast it went south to caress her thigh.

"Luke, what are you doing?" Lorelai teased.

"Nothing, why? Don't want me to touch you? Cause if you don't, I won't, and I'll just stick to myself" Luke said and as if proving his point his hand moved between them but to the bulge in his pants. It turned her on, knowing what Luke was doing.

"Luke?" she pouted, his eyes turned towards her. "I never said not to touch me" she added the puppy eyes and Luke chuckled. He removed his hand from himself and moved it a little towards her, under her skirt. "You're still not touching" Lorelai pointed out.

"Patience" Luke said right before his index finger made contact with her panties. "Huh…" Luke frowned. "It appears that there's a barrier" he teased and Lorelai giggled.

"Think you can get ride of the barrier?" Lorelai played along.

"I think that's doable" Luke said with a firm nod and shifted his body so he was back to kneeling between her legs.

"Aw…" Lorelai had a sad face. "I didn't think you'd have to move to get ride of em'"

"Well, I was never good with dematerialization" Lorelai giggled, Luke got ride of her panties and, to tease her, he began to fold them neatly.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing?"

"Folding"

"Why?"

"I just got the sudden urge to fold something" he shrugged.

"You're kidding right? Because right now I have the sudden urge to do something different"

"Really?" Luke grinned.

"Aha" she said and nodded biting her lip.

"What kind of urges?" Luke asked tossing her folded underwear to the floor.

"Nuh-uh a lady never pre-kisses and tells"

"What?" Luke asked chuckling and Lorelai frowned not understanding what she had just said.

"Ignore that" she waved it off. He gave her a pointed look but ignored it nevertheless.

"Could you move further up on the couch?"

"Why?" Lorelai groaned.

"Please?" Lorelai stayed still and Luke's hand moved again but to his crotch, again.

"Fine, I'll move" Lorelai said after a few seconds of seeing what his hands were doing to himself instead of doing stuff to her. "There" Luke lay down again but this time his body didn't pass her waistline. He flipped her skirt up andwith the same patience as with her skirt, he smoothed the skirt on her stomach.

"Did you get the sudden urge to smooth something?" she teased.

"As a matter of fact… no, I was just setting up…"

"Setting up?" Lorelai asked, the corner of her mouth turning up. Luke nodded and got more comfortable between her legs, or he tried.

"We need a bigger couch" Luke grumbled, his voice went directly at her center and she sighed. Lorelai looked down and all she saw was his forehead and eyes looking at her over the smoothed out skirt.

"I'm comfortable… and …you're still not touching" she pointed out. Luke smirked, which she couldn't see, before ducking down and placing butterfly kiss' over her. "I _really _doubt that constitutes **as** touching"

"Hold on" Luke chuckled, and again it sent vibrations through her. Not a second later his tongue darted out and began teasing her clit.

"See, now that is tou-touching!" Lorelai placed her hands on his hair, not pushing him or pulling him, just holding him.

"Thanks for the pointer" Luke mumbled against her. He trapped her nub between his lips and sucked on it hard, her hips jumped from the couch which made Luke place his hands on them to keep her grounded, or couched.

Luke kept pushing, teasing, nibbling, humming, and just as Lorelai was right at the edge of it he stopped and pulled back, no contact whatsoever.

"What the hell!" she turned to look at him; again he was kneeling only now he wore a big smirk. "Luke?" she whined.

"What?" he asked innocently, since Lorelai had moved a little while ago, Luke had more room so he shifted and sat down by her feet.

"You stopped" she stated.

"MmHmm" Luke dropped his head back onto the back of the couch and licked his lips, her taste still on them.

"Umm, why?" she sat up; Luke shrugged before getting more comfortable on the couch, since she was no longer lying down. Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him; she smirked, and got up. She stood right in front of him, between his legs. "And now you'll pay for that, Danes" Lorelai threatened and dropped to her knees, on the floor between his feet.

Luke smiled and slouched a little, Lorelai ducked forward and placed a kiss on his crotch, she pulled back and rubbed him trough his jeans.

"Oh, Lorelai" he groaned, she looked up at him biting her lower lip.

"You're _so _hard, baby" she whispered a little in awe, Luke nodded enjoying the feeling even though it was through his jeans. "Well, either that, or it's the zipper of your pants"

"Oh, trust me, it's not the zipper" Luke's breathing was starting to hitch.

"Only one way to find out" she said and removed her hands, she unbuckled his belt, for what? She wasn't sure, it was just some more teasing time. She moved to his button and undid it, moving down to his zipper, which she undid very _very _slowly.

"God, Lorelai, so slow" Luke said feeling each zipper tooth becomeundone through his boxers.

"I didn't want to hurt it by doing it fast" Lorelai cooed right above his crotch area making sure her breath teased him.

"No hurting… hurting bad…" Luke said as Lorelai blew hot air over his boxers. "Lorelai, please" he whispered.

"A little antsy are we?" she teased undoing the couple buttons on his boxers. "Hi there" she greeted pulling him out of his boxers, Luke growled at the skin on skin contact. She stuck the tip of her tongue out and traced his protruding vein from base to tip. Lorelai pulled back and smiling placed a feather like kiss right in the middle of his tip; the kisses grew in passion and territory until she took him in her mouth.

"So good" Luke hissed stretching his arms on the back of the couch letting Lorelai work. It didn't take long before her hands played a part in this. "Oh yeah" Luke cooed, Lorelai started applying more pressure. "Lorelai…" his right hand came to rest on the back of her head playing with her hair. She pulled back and blew on him. "What are you doing?" Luke asked when he felt her right hand tighten around his base and then move up.

"Who me?" Lorelai asked innocently, her eyes fixed on her hands; her left hand wrapped around his base and moved up.

"Yes" Luke hissed, she had taken him into her mouth and pulled back sucking as hard as she could.

"Nothing" she answered, both her hands repeated what they had done before. "Aha!" she exclaimed when a droplet of pre cum appeared, she stuck the tip of her tongue out and licked it off making Luke shudder.

Luke gather Lorelai's hair in his hands, it had been tickling him. Lorelai kept with her 'milking' him making Luke groan.

"Could you stop doing that?" Luke said flustered.

"But its fun, and you taste good" she added with a smile and kept doing it.

"Lorelai… please, just…" he pulled slightly at her hair.

"Yes?" Lorelai asked turning to look at him with big puppy eyes.

"Geez, not the innocent look" Luke whined, it was hard enough saying it without her having that face.

"What…" she kissed his tip. "…do you…" again. "…want…" again. "…me…" again. "...to do?" she took him all in.

Luke hissed inwardly; as Lorelai teased him, slowly releasing him form her mouth once again. She looked up at him with the cheekiest smile before she bent down, to tease him yet again. Only this time he was able to pull himself together enough to quickly push back the coffee table with his legs. Luke rested his hands on her shoulders pushing her back further and further, as he leant forwards, until she was laying flat on the floor and he was hunched on all fours over her, his right hand pinning both her wrists above her head.

"I want you to…" Luke bent down and kissed her passionately, his tongue quickly invading her mouth. He smirked against her lips as she moaned and arched her body up against his. "I want you to hold on." And with one quick thrust Luke was buried deep in Lorelai and his hands clamped down on her thighs quickly. Lorelai gasped with both pleasure and excitement; she quickly wrapped her legs around Luke's waist as he pulled out and quickly pushed back into her.

Luke's thrusts her short and quick, only growing more and more erratic with every thrust. He knew her body by heart. It was as if a map of it was tattooed on his brain. He knew what made her crave him, he knew what made her crumble under him. He knew the little, seemingly unnoticed spots that made her cry out. He loved knowing that she was screaming out for him, because of him.

She trembled and moaned, because of his hands, she whimpered by just a flick of his tongue. She was at his mercy, and it made him shuddered with excitement just the mere thought of her becoming undone because of him.

Lorelai had already felt herself go over the edge once, and as her body still tingledshe felt the pressure building up once again. Her eyes were wide open and wild as she kissed Luke hard and fast, and yelped as she was quickly swept of the floor.

Luke had flipped them over quickly and she was now on top oh him. As she sat up quickly, she felt Luke grip her hips tightly under her skirtand she began to move over him, quickly building up the pace back up to its previous state of urgency. Lorelai moaned in ecstasy as she felt her stomach clench and her body shudder in anticipation of what was about to come. Luke's fingers were dug deep in her hips, his breather erratic, as he helped her move above him.

Lorelailooked down and saw that Luke was at the very brink, he was about to fall, but was waiting for her. She quickly shifted her hips causing him to slide in deeper still, and she clenched her inner muscles. With this, both of them tumbled into euphoria. Incoherent words were said, gasps and moans were released into the thick air. Their thoughts were focused only on each other, their eyes still held onto each other, and Luke's hands kept a firm grip on Lorelai's hips.

Lorelai slowed down, not coming to a complete stop just yet. She brought her body down to his and laid down, kissing him deeply, feeling him shudder one last time underneath her, as the final wave struck him. As she finally stopped moving, Luke removed his hands from her hips, slightly aware of how strong his grip on her was. He brought his hands up to her face and kissed her morepassionately as he moved away a few strands of hair that had stuck on her forehead.

As they fought to catch their breaths, Luke rolled them over so that they were both on their sides facing each other. Once his breathing calmed down, and his eyes began to focus, he noticed a group of small bruises on her hips, and ran his hand over them lightly.

"Sorry" Luke sincerely said still moving his hand across the bruises.

Lorelai looked down at where his hand was a noticed that his grip on her hips before had left small bruises on them.

"It was worth it" She shrugged it off before kissing him softly.


End file.
